


Lacking Depth

by Ashenious



Series: You-In-Verse (DMC) [5]
Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: Blood, Hospital, Other, Whump
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-28
Updated: 2019-08-29
Packaged: 2020-09-28 20:42:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,190
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20432141
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ashenious/pseuds/Ashenious
Summary: A not really request of Dante getting patched up,





	1. Background Noise

“Wait, what did you say? I can barely hear you over the noise in the background.”

“I said, I need you to talk to Dante! We’re at the hospital, and he’s refusing stitches for his head wound!”

These were not the words you were expecting Lady to say to you when she called. What you were expecting was something more along the lines of “Hey, job’s done, can you come pick up Dante ‘cause he got drunk in celebration again,” but really, living with the legendary devil hunter made life full of surprises and something like this shouldn’t be too surprising.

“How bad is it?” you asked, concern light in your voice.

“Not…that bad, considering what happened but it’s...” you heard from the other side, still a lot of noise coming from the background. “It’s not good, doctor says he’ll need quite a few stitches.”

“How many is ‘quite a few’?”

“Like…30?”

“30!?” you exclaimed, worry suddenly filling you completely. “And he’s refusing? Let me talk to him!” Hearing a confirmation and then some shuffling on the phone, you waited, listening to the muffled voices on the other side of the line that were impossible to make out.

You assumed that the hospital would be very busy right now, considering a large demon decided to attack the city today, but it sounded like a riot was happening on the phone with all the voices and different crashing sounds you heard, which definitely didn’t help your worry at all.

Finally, after about a minute of waiting, you heard a grunt on the phone, followed shortly after by a soft greeting from Dante.

“Hey!” you said, voice louder than you meant it to be, with concern completely overtaking your tone. “Are you okay?”

“Yeah, I’m fine! Lady and this doctor don’t seem to think so though, I’m being held captive here.” Dante said, obviously frustrated.

“Lady said you needed like 30 stitches, that doesn’t sound fine to me!” you replied, slowly standing up from where you sat at Dante’s desk, and grabbing your nearby bag.

“Look babe, it’s not that bad, promise!” you heard Dante say, with a sudden feminine voice saying something near Dante in the background. “Hey, I don’t need that, no thank you!”

“Dante, I’m on my way there, don’t you dare leave that hospital til I get there!” you said firmly, quickly hanging up the phone by pressing your hand in the cradle of the phone to push the plungers down just as you heard a stuttered protest coming from the other end. Pulling up your hand, you dialed Morrison, only hearing 1 ring before he picked up, greeting you cheerfully.

“Morrison, can I please get a ride to the hospital? The job went bad and Dante’s hurt!”

It was the most tense car ride you had ever been in, your heart beating quickly and your whole body tense as you watched outside the window while Morrison drove. He had arrived at the store with record time, with you waiting outside for him for maybe 3 minutes before he pulled up, throwing open the door from the inside and motioning for you to get it.

Morrison drove quickly, safely but definitely over the speed limit, and it wasn’t but 5 minutes of a trip before you arrived at the hospital entrance. He pulled up to the front for you, letting you grab your stuff as you flew out the door quickly, thanking Morrison for the ride and almost forgetting to close the door before you went inside.

There was chaos everywhere, with at least 40 people sitting around the waiting room who looked like they had non-serious injuries, making you wonder just how many had serious injuries, and doctors and nurses all running through the room as well. You quickly went to the front desk, being greeted with a wave from someone who was on the phone. You waited, slowly running your dominant hand’s thumb over the opposite hand’s fingers, anxiety driving you to do so.

“How can I help you?” the front desk person asked as they set down the phone.

“I’ve been told that Dante is here somewhere.” You said, concern heavy in your voice. The person’s eyes changed a bit, almost rolling as they turned toward one side of the emergency room.

“That patient, huh?” they said before pointing to a door. “He’s through there, be careful opening the door, will you?”

“Thank you.” You replied, a bit confused. Following their directions, you power walked to the door, grabbing the handle quickly, but making sure to open the door slowly.

“Hey, keep that closed!” you heard someone yell as you stepped in. Jumping into the room, you grabbed the door and closed it quickly, turning around to find the source of the voice. Searching for the voice, your eyes instead caught sight of the floor, almost covered in completely in blood that was leading up to one hospital bed, which, much to your heart’s distress, was where Dante sat, currently talking back to someone who was holding a needle near him.

“Oh, you’re here.” came a soft voice near you. Looking up to the voice, you saw Lady, who was slowly walking toward you. “I would’ve thought they would have told us you were here first.”

“This…can’t all be his, right?” you asked, motioning to the floor around you.

“Er…well, you see…”

“Sir, I need you to lay back, please!” Looking to the sudden loud voice, your gaze turned back to Dante, him holding his hands up toward the man holding a needle.

“Yeah, like I said, no thanks, I’m gonna pass on that!” Dante replied, his voice more frustrated than before. Feeling your worry and a bit of anger mix, you felt your face furrow a bit.

“Dante!!”

“Oh shit.” Meeting your gaze, Dante’s face softened as he saw you, his hands still held up to the man near him. “Hey babe, I was just getting ready to leave, actually.”

“Like hell you were!” you said, slowly stepping your way around the blood on the floor and to his bed, standing behind him and then grabbing his shoulders firmly. “You’re still bleeding! What makes you think you’re going to be walking out of here?” Feeling a bit of tension leave Dante’s shoulders, he turned his head a bit, glancing at you as you stood behind him.

“It’s really not bad enough for stitches, it’ll be healed in a week.” He replied, slowly turning himself on the bed, but as he turned, you pressed your fingertips into his collarbone, causing him to stop.

“Look, either you let this nurse at least wrap you up, or I’ll do it. At home. And you’ll get no gentle treatment or anesthetic from me.” You said firmly, slowly sliding your hands onto Dante’s back and digging your thumbs into his shoulder blades. Hearing him curse at the pain, you felt him tense up again.

“Okay! Okay, just… lets make this quick, alright?” he said, glancing at the nurse for a moment before he laid back on the bed, his legs coming up to rest on it as he settled. Grabbing his shoulder, you held firmly onto it, your eyes looking over the wound on his forehead.

It was a long cut, but it didn’t look too deep, despite it still bleeding a little bit. You watched as the nurse slowly injected anesthetic into the skin, a groan coming from Dante as the needle went in.

“You can get thrown into a desk or into a wall, but a needle’s what gets you?” you muttered, a bit confused on how Dante worked.

“Hey, they’re completely different things!” he retorted, hands grasping the bed beneath him, which made you chuckle a bit.

A few minutes passed after the nurse had injected the anesthetic, and soon he returned, a tray carrying what he would need for creating the stitches. He instructed Dante to close his eyes.

“Don’t have to tell me twice!” the man responded, promptly clamping his eyes shut tightly. The nurse paused as Dante did this.

“Not…that firmly please.” He said, almost chuckling. Dante lightened up his eyelids, sighing heavily as the nurse scrubbed the area around his wound with an alcohol wipe before he began to create stitches.

Watching as the nurse worked, you counted the stitches as he put them in, and it wasn’t more than a few minutes before he was done, having put in 32 stitches to hold the wound closed. It already looked much better, blood no longer dribbling from it like before, and when the nurse put gauze over it, you smiled a little.

“See? That’s wasn’t so bad, huh? He’s basically done now.” You said toward Dante, noting the man was still as tense as he could be with hands still gripping the bed. He grumbled something, eyes still shut as he did so. You rolled your eyes, tapping him on the cheek when the nurse started taking his tray of supplies away. “You’re done now.”

“Oh, thank god, can I leave now?” he blurted out, eyes snapping open as he sat up quickly.

“Just one more thing, Mr…” the nurse said, trailing off as he looked at Dante’s chart nearby. “…Er, you’ll need to be careful for a while, there’s a strong chance you could have a concussion.”

“Oh, I’ll be fine, I know I don’t have one.” Dante said, sliding off the bed and standing up, eyes slowly going over the floor of the room. “Man, I didn’t realize how much blood I had in me…”

“Didn’t you say something about not knowing how you got knocked out?” Lady said, her leaning on the wall near the door. You looked at her, noticing now a wrap on her arm, probably from the demon that attacked the city.

“Oh, right.” You turned around, watching as Dante rubbed his chin slowly. When he was done, he gently brought his hand up to his dressing, lightly touching it.

“You probably have a concussion then.” You said, gently grabbing his arm and pulling his hand away from his head. “You’re not leaving my sight then, last thing we need is you getting yourself more injured.”


	2. Woesome Feature

It was immediately obvious that you’d need to keep a close eye on Dante, because as you stood outside the hospital waiting for Morrison to come around with the car, you saw Dante try to wander off as you talked with Lady. Turning and catching his arm, you asked him where he was going.

“Home? Where else?” he said, confused as you held onto his jacket.

“We’re waiting for Morrison, remember?” you asked gently pulling him closer to you. Hearing a soft noise from Dante, you grabbed his hand, locking your fingers with his firmly. “Just wait here, okay?” You turned back to Lady, seeing her face full of concern at what just happened. Sighing a little, you picked back up your conversation with her, waiting only a few more minutes until Morrison pulled up.

Seeing the car fully stop, you said your goodbyes with Lady, grabbing the handle to the back seat and flinging the door open.

“You first.” You said, motioning toward Dante. Seeing the man pause for a second, you waited, gently tugging his hand lightly before he stepped toward the car and then slid inside. Following behind, you closed the door firmly, instructing Dante to put on his seat belt before you leant forward toward the front.

“How’re you doing, Dante?” Morrison asked, his eyes looking at Dante before meeting yours through the rearview mirror.

“He’s been better, but he’ll live.” You muttered, glancing at Dante for a second, who was struggling to work his seat belt. Hearing him curse at it, you turned around, guiding his hands to clip the belt into the socket.

“I’m fine, I’ve just got a headache now. I think it’s these stitches fault.” Dante said, leaning back in his seat and bringing his hand up to his forehead. You slapped his hand away, then pointed at his dressings.

“Stop touching it, that’s gonna make it bleed again.” You scolded, sitting down in your seat slowly before buckling yourself in. “Thanks for the ride again, Morrison, we owe you.”

“Oh, this is no problem at all, I’m just glad the city’s been saved.” Morrison said, a light chuckling coming from him. “Traffic’s been pretty bad, and parking here was a nightmare too!” he continued, slowly pulling away from the emergency room and back onto the road.

The ride back home was nothing like the ride to the hospital, it was almost all lighthearted conversation about how little damage the large demon did to the city, relative to its size and how past demons usually destroyed many more buildings and caused more casualties. Morrison spoke of hearing only 1 person being killed, in part to their insistence to using an elevator instead of stairs when the demon was getting closer to their building, probably a record low for casualties in the city.

During the conversation the was mostly between you and Morrison, Dante was contributing very little, his face consistently scrunched as the two of you talked, frustration obvious in his face. Not noticing until near the end of the ride, you wondered what Dante was thinking about, but decided to ask when you had his back inside Devil May Cry.

Feeling the car stop completely, you thanked Morrison again, freeing yourself from your seat beat before climbing out of the car. You turned around, peeking inside to see what Dante was doing when he didn’t get out immediately after you. Seeing his face still contorted a bit, you closed the door, making your way over to the other side and then opening up the door next to Dante.

“Hey, we’re home.” You said softly, motioning for Dante to move toward you as you held onto the door. Seeing him jump a bit, you raised your eyebrow, watching as he fumbled with his seat belt for a second before undoing it and then slowly sliding out. He stretched when he stood up, arms reaching far above his head as he also let out a yawn.

You closed the door, waving to Morrison just before he began to drive off, and then grabbed onto Dante’s jacket when the car was out of sight.

“If the delivery time isn’t too terrible, want to order a pizza?” you suggested, gently tugging Dante toward the store front.

“Oh, hell yeah!” Seeing a wide grin appear on Dante’s face, you smiled a little, opening the door to the store as you lead the man inside.

“I’ll call, you should sit down and take it easy for a while.” Watching as the grin lessened on his face, Dante slowly made his way to his desk, carefully stepping himself up onto the upper wooden floor.

“I can call, that’s barely doing anything.” He said, slowly spinning his desk chair in his hand. As he was about to face it forward to sit in, his hand slipped, causing the chair to tumble to the ground and causing you to jump a bit at the noise. Staring at Dante, you raised an eyebrow at him, seeing the man utterly confused as to what just happened. “I uh….meant to do that?” he meekly said, slowly leaning down to grab his chair again, carefully raising it back up and then sitting in it.

Dante reached over, letting his hand hover over the phone for a second before he picked up the receiver and began to dial. You watched as he called, slowly sitting yourself down at the couch nearby. When he finished talking, you motioned for Dante to come sit next to you, patting the spot on the couch just to your right as he hung up the phone.

“They said it’s going to be a bit of time, but not an eternity.” Dante said as he stood up slowly, hand quickly slamming onto the desk to brace him as soon as he was completely stood up.

“Hey, you good?” you asked, concern hitting you suddenly as you rushed over to him and placed your hands on his sides.

“Yeah, totally good. Think I just stood up too quickly, no big de—” as he spoke, Dante’s voice slowly trailed off and you noticed the colour slowly leaving his face, and quickly you grabbed onto him, knowing very well the weight difference between you and him.

“Chair! Chair!!” you yelled, pushing on Dante and trying to guide him back into his chair as his knees gave out and he began to collapse. Seeing his arm still holding him, you knew that he wasn’t completely unconscious, but that he was getting there quickly. You used your weight to push the man, successfully guiding him into the chair behind him, you yourself stumbling a bit as he landed and so you threw your hand to Dante’s shoulder to catch yourself.

“Hey! You still awake?” you asked, bringing your other hand up to lightly smack Dante’s cheek, noticing colour returning to him, but his head still wobbling a bit, his eyes not focused on anything specific as he sat dazed. You watched as he brought one hand up, his finger lifted to show you he needed a moment. You waited, gently resting your hand on his cheek as you kept your eyes locked on his, waiting to see consciousness come back to him.

“…alright.” He finally said, eyes slowly looking side to side as he grounded himself. “I think…I don’t want to do that again.”

Chuckling a bit, you ran your hand through his hair slowly, releasing hold of his shoulder before you sat back on the desk’s edge. 

“I don’t want you to do that either. How about you just stay seated for a while?” you suggested, slowly running your hand through your own hair, and letting out a relieved sigh. “Whatever you need, just ask me to get it, alright?”

“Oh, like a personal servant? I like that idea!” Dante said, a small smirk appearing on his face. You flushed a bit, slowly tapping your hands on the desk as you stared at the man.

“I’d smack you if you didn’t possibly have brain damage right now,” You said, tone flat as you stood up slowly. “I’ll grab you some water,” You announced, slowly making your way to the kitchen.

“What about a coffee? It’ll help keep me awake!”

“One water, coming right up!” hearing a groan from Dante, you pulled out his favourite mug from the high cabinet, filling it with water slowly and then turning to face the doorway to the office area. You waited a few minutes, holding the mug in your hand and looking around the room as you did so. Finally, you walked back into the office, seeing Dante’s face light up at the sight of his mug.

Handing it to him, you saw his face fall and his lips purse at the sight of clear liquid inside, you laughing a bit as he slowly took a sip.

“You need to stay hydrated to get better faster; coffee isn’t going to help you do that, it’s just going to wind you up,” You said, turning yourself from the man and walking to the table near the couch. You shuffled your way through the stack of magazines on it, slowly sliding one out from near the bottom. “Here, you just need to sit and relax right now.”

Handing the book over to Dante as he set down his mug, you watched as he slowly lifted his legs up to his normal place on the desk, getting himself comfortable before he paged through the magazine.

Sitting yourself back down onto the couch, you eyed the stack of magazines on the table, wondering what exactly was in each of them. You had wondered before, but normally you’d have something else to be doing, cleaning the office, paying off debts, something more productive than just keeping an eye on Dante, but there wasn’t much you could do right now with the whole city shut down. And you had just cleaned the office yesterday too, you hadn’t given Dante enough time to destroy your organization yet.

Pulling one from the top of the stack, you flipped it open, skimming the page slowly and finding a nice article about some gun model you had never heard of and deciding that you’d like to learn something new today, you started reading it.

At some point while reading, you had nodded off, completely unaware of when you fell asleep as your ears heard a sudden crash, your head flying forward at the sound and causing you to throw the magazine you had attempted to read onto the floor. Cursing and jumping at the magazine slapping onto the floor as it scared you a second time, you turned your head to Dante’s desk, which was notably lacking a person behind it now.

“Oh, son of a bitch!!” you exclaimed, throwing yourself around the table quickly and running to the desk, almost knocking into its side as your eyes caught sight of something new and red on the lower floor. “Dante, I fucking told you…!” Rushing over, you slid onto your knees next to the man, grabbing a hold of his head gently with your hands. You called out his name, carefully sliding one hand around his neck to check his pulse. Yep, still alive, possibly not for long after you get through with him in a bit.

Grasping onto his jacket, you lifted yourself up to your feet, one leg going over his body so that there was one leg on each side of him, and you then heaved him over, watching him slump onto the ground beneath you. Kneeling down again, you grabbed his face, smacking him lightly on the cheek as you called his name out again.

Watching his eyes slowly open, you breathed out a hard breath, completely unaware that you had been holding your breath for some time. Your eyes went up to his wound, and you cursed as you saw a small amount of blood that was seeping through his gauze. Feeling your face change from concerned to angry, you grabbed onto the lapels of Dante’s jacket, holding him firmly to the floor as you glared at him, waiting for him to be fully aware of what was happening.

Your attention was brought to the front door before Dante could fully realize what was happening, however, by the sound of a knock. Staring in disbelief at the door, you wondered how the delivery person always seemed to show up at the worst possible time. Releasing the lapels of Dante’s jacket, you pointed at him, sternly telling him to stay in place before you stood up and walked to the door. Peeping through the window a bit, you took a deep breath.

“Hey, sorry, put this on the tab, okay, thank you!!” you said loudly as you yanked open the door, quickly reaching for the delivery and pulling it inside before any questions came from the person outside. Slamming the door shut louder than you meant to, you a jumped a bit, before turning around and just about throwing the pizza box onto the table near the door.

“Ya’know, if I weren’t kind of nauseous right now, that’d probably smell great,” you heard, your attention going back to Dante who was still laying on the floor, his eyes now looking up at you.

“I’m sure it would, but no pizza until I change that gauze out and you’re back at your desk,” you said, slowly walking past him to gather things you’d need to change the dressing.

Coming back a few minutes later with supplies, you couldn’t help but chuckle at the sight of Dante still laying on the ground, his head turned a bit as he stared longingly at the pizza box. Reaching down and helping him sit up, you instructed Dante to slowly sit against the wall, and as he slid himself to press his back against the nearest wall, you retrieved the pizza box.

“Here, you can at least feed me while I do this,” you said as you knelt down next to the man. He opened the box, the smell completely overtaking the room, and he grabbed a slice. Watching as he started eating, you felt your face furrow. “I thought you were nauseous?”

“Yeah, I was, but this just smells too good!” Dante replied, a small smile on his face as he took another bite. Rolling your eyes, you slowly peeled off the nice dressing the nurse earlier had put on, pausing when the whole wound underneath was revealed.

“…Hey, maybe you should stop eating for a second,” you suggested, slowly bring up a towel to place over Dante’s head. Seeing a confused face on Dante, he asked why as he took another bite, his face scrunching a bit as you laid the towel over his wound. “You’re, uh…you ripped out some stitches love. We need to go back to replace them.”


End file.
